


Семья

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь у Дино есть друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на **Битву Пейрингов 2015**

— Нет, — сказал Дино, — не смей меня в это втягивать.

— Да все будет нормально, — отмахнулся Сквало, продолжая орудовать отмычкой.

— Я не хочу.

— Хочешь.

Замок щелкнул, немедленно взвыла сигнализация, и оставалось два варианта — прыгать в машину или бежать прочь, и Дино, конечно же, выбрал первый.

— Тогда давай быстрее, — буркнул он, торопливо закрывая за собой дверь и пристегиваясь.

— Страшно? — фыркнул Сквало.

Он уже сидел на водительством сидении и перерезал ножом явно какие-то важные провода.

Вокруг машины начали собираться люди, и ровно в тот момент, когда Дино решил, что сейчас их поймают, завизжали шины, и «феррари» сорвалась с места как бешеная.

— Отсосите! — проорал Сквало, выжимая педаль газа до упора; Дино почувствовал, как ему закладывает уши, и неожиданно для себя расхохотался — так ему было прямо сейчас хорошо.

 

Сквало начал снижать скорость, только когда они отъехали миль на семьдесят от города — здания сменились бесконечными полями, и просто бездумно гнать вперед стало скучно.

Дино скучно не было — он думал о том, что будет, когда он вернется, и что именно отец скажет о недостойном наследника поведении, и наверняка в этот раз он придумает что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь новенькое, что-нибудь такое, задевающее, пробирающее, ну понятно.

— Открой бардачок, — посоветовал Сквало.

Дино открыл.

В бардачке лежал здоровенный нож для разделки мяса и пакет, полный белого порошка. И еще один, с травой. Ничего интересного.

Дино закрыл бардачок и только после этого понял, что в машине стоит странная тишина, как будто Сквало перестал дышать.

— Что такое? — спросил он.

Сквало остановил машину у обочины и ответил:

— Открой ебаный бардачок еще раз.

Дино приподнял брови и открыл.

Ну да, пакет с травой. Ну да, пакет с кокаином. Подумаешь, большое дело.

— Это то, что я думаю? — уточнил Сквало непривычно тихим голосом.

— Это же машина Бонмарито. Я думал, ты в курсе.

Дино пожал плечами и повернулся к окну. Он серьезно ждал сегодняшнего вечера — может быть, эта нотация станет последней в долгом списке, его оставят в покое, или отец наконец озаботится тем, чтобы сделать еще парочку наследников, которые и потащат его наследство в счастливое будущее, а сам Дино при этом будет учиться в каком-то местном колледже, гулять с девчонками и прогуливать религиозное воспитание.

Отличный план.

Сквало достал пакет с белым порошком и подкинул его на ладони.

— Меняем план, — быстро сказал он.

Дино было в общем все равно. Меняем так меняем.

— Каваллоне, ты должен был мне раньше сказать, чья это тачка, он же нам обоим головы оторвет, — прошипел Сквало и крепко сжал руль обеими руками.

— Мне нет, — просто ответил Дино.

Никто и никогда не сможет оторвать ему голову, пока он наследник своей семьи. Во всяком случае, не в городе, в котором живет его отец.

 

Обратно «феррари» летела еще быстрее.

Дино сперва даже вяло этому удивился, потом подумал, что неплохо бы иметь такую же красавицу, пока он будет учиться в колледже, потом Сквало что-то прорычал сквозь зубы, и Дино отвернулся.

На самом деле Сквало ему даже не нравился. Ощущение свободы рядом с ним — да, делать глупости, пока взрослые не видят — тоже да, а вот сам Сквало был слишком громким, категоричным и нервно реагировал на всякие пустяки.

Но кроме него на общение с Дино никто из одноклассников так и не отважился, поэтому выбирать не приходилось.

— Каваллоне, ты вообще слушаешь? — спросил Сквало требовательно и повернулся к нему всем корпусом.

— Ага, — отозвался Дино.

Они возвращались в черту города.

Машину они вернули буквально на то же место. Ну хорошо, может быть, царапины у замка и перерезанные провода на что-то намекали, но Дино тут же решил, что это не проблема. В конце концов, пакеты они не трогали, нож тоже. Все на месте.

— Каваллоне, мы ничего не брали, — предупредил Сквало.

Дино вздохнул и не стал ему говорить о том, что, скорее всего, уже весь в город в курсе, кто именно тут ничего не брал, и даже в курсе, во сколько.

— Тогда по домам? — спросил он ровно.

Сквало посмотрел на него странно, но кивнул.

Дино подтянул рюкзак и спокойно пошел домой.

 

На следующий день в школу Сквало не пришел.

И через неделю тоже.

Не то чтобы он был Дино так уж интересен, но без него в школе было безумно скучно, поэтому нужно было непременно разобраться с тем, что, как и почему происходит.

Он не знал толком, где Сквало живет, тот никогда не упоминал, поэтому пришлось влезть в записи преподавателей и отыскать там адрес.

Окраина.

Ну, пусть будет окраина.

 

До его дома Дино добрался за полтора часа неспешного шага — ему захотелось прогуляться, плюс пришлось прогуливаться так, чтобы никто не заметил, не самая простая затея.

Он думал, что домом Сквало окажется какой-то совсем крошечный домик, но нет, нормальный такой дом, самый обыкновенный.

И Сквало был на улице. Стоял на заднем дворе и махал палкой с сосредоточенным лицом. Видимо, это должен был быть меч.

— Эй, — негромко позвал Дино, вылезая на секундочку из кустов, по которым ползал все это время.

Сквало замер и повернулся на звук.

Потом увидел Дино, торопливо обернулся и быстро полез к нему.

— Что такое? — настороженно буркнул он.

На его лице расплывался огромный, уже слегка посветлевший синяк. Ну и ничего, Сквало не маленький, на нем все хорошо заживает.

— Да ничего. Тебя в школе не было, стало интересно.

— Я нормально.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Дино. — Просто хотел тебя увидеть.

И с удивлением понял, что и правда хотел.

— Может, потренируешься со мной? — предложил Сквало после короткой заминки.

Тренироваться Дино не умел и не любил, но почему-то все равно кивнул, бросил рюкзак на землю и сказал:

— Рассказывай, как.

 

Сквало был громким, но все-таки очень надежным.

С ним было хорошо.

Его не очень интересовали семейные дела, статус, да и сам Дино интересовал его не очень, он отчаянно искал чего-то нового. Дино хорошо подмечал такие вещи, потому что он тоже искал. Что-то, за что можно будет держаться в жизни, опора, которой хватит на следующие восемьдесят лет — а Дино собирался прожить именно столько, и ни годом меньше.

Отец говорил, что он ни на что не годен как наследник, что он не справится с семьей, что его убьют еще до шестнадцати лет.

Дино был с ним согласен — он действительно ни на что не годен как наследник. Он неплох в математике, ему нравится история и иностранные языки, но дело в том, что семья — это не про математику и не про языки. Семья про что-то другое. А про что конкретно, Дино еще не разобрался.

И пока он увлеченно отбивался от Сквало, который и в самом деле пользовался своей палкой как мечом, он думал, что, может быть, оружие само по себе — это не так уж и плохо. Главное — это рука, которая его использует.

 

* * *

 

Он приходил к Сквало каждый день до тех пор, пока синяк того не сошел почти полностью и на коже не осталась всего пара едва заметных следов.

Они вместе делали домашнее задание по итальянскому, вместе валялись на траве и вместе пробирались в соседский сад, чтобы стащить оттуда пару кислых зеленых яблок и с хохотом вылететь оттуда, когда визгливо начинала лаять старая лайка.

Дино все понравилось.

Он даже собирался прийти к Сквало в гости еще пару раз, но тот внезапно появился в школе, и повода вроде как больше не было, а напрашиваться казалось неловким.

 

— Как себя чувствуешь? — зачем-то спросил Дино, подойдя к нему на перемене.

Сквало пожал плечами.

Судя по виду — явно лучше, чем неделю назад, и это было хорошо.

Девчонка, стоявшая рядом с ними, отчего-то шарахнулась в сторону, и Дино вздохнул. В такие моменты школа его утомляла.

— Пойдем на улицу, — Сквало кивнул в сторону выхода и пошел вперед. Дино нагнал его через двадцать метров, и дальше они пошли рядом.

Ощущение было приятное.

 

* * *

 

— Нас поймают, — пообещал Дино. — Наверняка поймают.

Сквало торопливо взбирался на дерево и потому ничего не ответил, вместо этого он быстро глянул вниз, шикнул, и Дино закатил глаза.

Деревья в школьном саду нельзя трогать, и все знали, что нельзя, но никто не знал, какое наказание за это можно получить.

Поэтому Сквало азартно предложил проверить.

— Ну что, мне тоже лезть? — спросил Дино и схватился руками за ветку, не дожидаясь ответа.

Получилось у него не очень.

— Давай быстрее, — скомандовал Сквало, и Дино лез и лез, пока не понял, что поднялся всего на два метра над землей, и его джинсы все еще отлично просматриваются из окон.

— Да что такое, — буркнул он, подтянулся, рука соскользнула, и он тяжело рухнул за землю.

Прямо под ноги учителю.

 

Пару часов его никто не трогал, Дино думал, что и не тронут, но учитель решил иначе.

— Некоторым детям, — сказал он отстраненно, — иногда нужны особенные уроки. Чтобы они перестали думать, что чем-то отличаются от большинства.

Дино не думал, что отличается от большинства, это большинство думало, что оно чем-то отличается от него, но промолчал.

Ответить было нечего.

— Десять розг, — добавил учитель. — За неподобающее поведение и прямое нарушение школьных запретов.

А вот это было реально прикольно.

Дино только надеялся, что Сквало ничего такого не достанется, у того только-только окончательно зажило лицо. Было бы несправедливо оставить следы еще и на его спине.

 

* * *

 

Вечером он мог только лежать на животе в своей комнате и смотреть в окно. Даже думать было больно, плечи ныли, спина тоже, в голове мутилось, ноги ощущались ватными.

Ничего хорошего.

Стук в окно Дино услышал где-то около полуночи и едва сумел подняться с кровати для того, чтобы открыть окно.

Сквало закатился в комнату мгновенно; выглядел он взъерошенным, и злым, и немного смущенным. Наверняка ему хотелось спросить что-то вроде «как ты», но слова не шли на язык, Дино знал, как это бывает, поэтому ответил за него:

— Все хорошо. Спина болит, но я вполне живой.

На самом деле нет, но говорить об этом Сквало отчего-то казалось свинством.

— Я тебе английский принес, — буркнул тот и рухнул на кровать с таким видом, будто ему здесь самое место.

Дино, сам не понимая отчего, расплылся в улыбке и ответил:

— Спасибо.

Вспомнились тяжелые удары, которые один за одним ложились на горевшую спину, вспомнилось собственное злое шипение и один короткий всхлип, который он себе позволил, вспомнилось сочувственное выражение лица медсестры, которая обрабатывала кожу.

Все это совершенно точно стоило того, что Сквало сидел теперь в его комнате с таким бесконечно виноватым видом, будто это он сам держал розги в руках.

 

Наверное, Сквало ему все-таки нравился. Пусть он был громким, пусть делал и говорил глупости, но в нем было кое-что, к чему Дино не мог не тянуться. Почва под ногами. То, чего Дино все еще не мог отыскать в себе.

 

* * *

 

— Ты продолжаешь меня разочаровывать, — негромко произнес отец за ужином следующего дня.

Дино только отвернулся к окну.

У них с отцом это было взаимно.

Спина болела, в горле встал ком. Дино с трудом выбрался из-за стола и ушел в свою комнату.

Иногда он казался самому себе самым большим в мире неудачником.

Дино хотел быть обычным человеком, работать самому, прилагать усилия самому, прокладывать себе дорогу самостоятельно, не пользуясь связями семьи, а вместо этого ему придется жить на том, что принадлежит ему по праву рождения.

Жестокая, несправедливая шутка.

 

* * *

 

Сквало приходил к нему еще ровно неделю.

Они вместе торчали в комнате Дино до поздней ночи, пару раз выбирались в сад и вместе удирали от доберманов охранников, и Дино чувствовал себя таким бесконечно счастливым, каким не помнил себя даже в детстве.

— Я рад, что у меня появился друг, — сказал он как-то, в очередной раз споткнувшись о какую-то корягу. Сквало закатил глаза, схватил его за руку и дернул вверх. Выглядел он при этом польщенным и смущенным одновременно, и Дино решил, что будет говорить ему об этом почаще.

Оказалось, что у Сквало все не очень хорошо с математикой, он с ней не ладил, да и вообще с домашними заданиями у него не складывалось, поэтому Дино решил, что будет ему помогать, и помогал. Волшебное ощущение.

А через неделю спина почти перестала ныть, и отец сказал:

— Возвращайся к занятиям.

И пришлось возвращаться.

 

* * *

 

А потом Сквало начал пропадать с занятий. Можно было бы по пальцам пересчитать дни, когда он на них все-таки бывал, и Дино, конечно же, знал о том, где он бывает, и почему, и как долго это будет длиться.

Но когда учитель однажды отвел его в стороны после уроков и спросил, не знает ли Дино, что происходит, Дино ответил:

— Нет.

Потому что, о чем бы Сквало ни думал, друг — это семья. И теперь Дино уже знал главное о том, что нужно делать со своей семьей — ее нужно защищать.


End file.
